Secrets We Just Can't Keep
by Wait Another Day
Summary: Magaret and her three best friends have a big secret. So big, they can't even tell their boyfriends. But, all of that will change when the girls fall in love, and the boys get suspicious. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge:**

My name is Margaret Elizabeth McAllister. I have brown hair and violet eyes. I'm 110 years old. I was born in 1900, and was turned into a vampire in 1915. Many people know me as an actress, singer, model. But, my friends that were turned the same time I was turned, know me as the girl vampire who's never had a human boyfriend before. Of course, they all have mortal boyfriends now. My greatest friend, Emma McGinnis, is dating Logan Mitchell. My other friend, Patricia Pearce, is dating Carlos Garcia. They're a perfect match. They're so energetic, it's not even funny. My other friend, Ella Sorensen, is dating Kendall Knight. I'm not dating anybody, but I do have eyes for one certain boy.

James Diamond.

I've never actually dated a human before, because I was too scared. But, there's something about James. Something that _pulls_ me towards him. I don't know what it is, but he's charming, handsome. He talks to me, but is hesitant. My friends say it's because I'm too quiet. Too shy, that he just is afraid of 'disturbing my peace. Emma, the 'match maker', says that he likes me.

The thing is, Emma_ could _be a match maker. When we turned, we all got powers. Emma got the power to read minds. Patricia got the power to lift things at a massive weight. Ella got the power of being annoying. Or, as Emma likes to call it, have people she doesn't like go away from her. My powers aren't as powerful as these other ones, but I have more than one power. If you stare into my eyes, I mesmerize you. I've never really said anything in my mind. If I did, I could probably make you do whatever I want. I can take your worst fear, and turn it into reality. I never use this one, though. I used it once, and I couldn't stand to see myself do that kind of thing to a person, even if they did deserve it.

One thing the girls and I have in common is that we are all immortal. If you shoot a bullet at us, it'll go right through, and we might pass out for an hour, but we come back. And, we come back as healthy as we were. Also, this isn't really considered a 'power', but we can all have children. Although, it sucks that you meet people who aren't vampires, and they eventually die, it isn't bad being a vampire. Just kind of weird.

Chapter one:

"Emma, please stop mackin' on Logan." I said. She gave me a look, and went back to making-out with her boyfriend. We were all trying to work on our science projects, and I was partnered with James, and we were trying to figure out what to do.

"Logan, have any ideas on what Margaret and I could do?" James asked Logan.

"Um, do all kinds of bread have the same mold?"

"This science project is due TOMORROW." I yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Emma said.

"Well, he could give us SOMETHING that won't take a WEEK!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before putting it off like EVERY OTHER assignment!"

"Atleast I have fun with my life! It's not bad to get SOME detentions!"

"It is when you get them for punching someone in the face!"I felt the anger build up inside of me.

"You guys!" James yelled. "Stop it. You two are best friends. Don't fight!"

"Fine."I said, and crossed my arms.

"Of course you'll agree with him. You'll always agree with him! It's just because you have a little crush on him, but you'll never get him because he's not interested!"Emma yelled in my face,

"Emma!" Logan yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry I have feelings, too! Your not the ONLY ONE IN THE ROOM. I'm sorry I don't have a perfect boyfriend!"I took my laptop and things and went into my room.I started crying a little, but I found a science project, so I went back out. I sat next to James.

"You got one?" He asked, his own laptop full of tabs for science projects.

"Yeah. Which tempatures melt ice the fastest."

"Oh,um, okay?" We finished our project in two hours. "What Em said, do you really have a crush on me?"

"N-no. She just thinks I do because I'm nice to you sometimes. She can be areal bitch when she wants to be."

"How long have you four known each other? You, Ella, Patricia and Emma."

"Since we were babies." I didn't really know them for _that_ long,but I didn't know what else to say. James left after a while. Emma came in my room.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed. "I shouldn't have outed your secret like that."

"It's okay.-"I hugged her-"He still thinks that I don't."

"At least our biggest secret is still a mystery." I nodded my head.

...

The next day, when I was done getting ready for class, Ella and Patricia were talking about some non-sense on the news. We were almost late for class.

"You two! Stop bumping gums and get to class!"

"Keep your 1930 slang to yourself!"Patricia said.

"Fine. Just, come on." When class was done, James came up to me.

"Hey, the guys and their girlfriends are going to a movie later, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with...me."

"Uh, I'd love to. What time are you guys picking us up?"

"Is eight okay?"

"It's perfect.-"We started walking-"So, what movie are we seeing?"

"We don't know yet. If we don't find anything, we'll pick out some movies at home."

"'Kay, see you later!" I kissed him on the cheek, and went to my appartment all smiley and crap.

"She's all smiley...What's wrong?"Ella asked.

"Nothing, I just got a date tonight."

"With who?"Emma asked. I stood there, smiling for what felt like ten minutes.

"JAMES!" I started jumping up and down, and the girls were, too.

"Are you going to the movies with us?"

"Yeah,-" I got less excited and sat down.-"but what if he tries to kiss me? I've never kissed anyone before..."

"Just try not to let your fangs come out. You might bite him."Ella said.

"Okay, I'm still nervous, though. When are you guys going to tell your boyfriends that we're vampires?"

"None of us have. Remember the vow we made?"Patricia asked.

"The one where we don't tell that person unless we fall completely in love with them?"I asked.

"Yeah, that one." Emma said. After a while, it was almost time to go to the movie, I was the last one to be done getting ready, but it was worth it. I wanted James to go crazy for me.

**Should I continue or stop? Lol, thanks for reading!**


	2. Love and Situations

**I just wanted to say that this is one of many James point of veiw chapters. Thanks :D**

James POV:

It was almost time to go pick up Margaret and the rest of the girls. I had on my lucky V neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. Kendall came out of his room.

"Time yet?"

"Five more minutes." I said, he groaned.

"Why can't it just be time yet?" He asked. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Yeah. Where are Logan and Carlos?"

"Still getting ready."Kendall said.

"Okay, we're ready!" Logan and Carlos had come out of their caves.

"Finally!" Kendall said. "Now, c'mon, we have pretty girls waiting for us."

Margaret's POV:

I wasthe last one ready, and everyone was shocked when I came out in just a Beatles shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black and blue Vans.

"It took you that long for..._that_?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't find this shirt because _someone-" _I looked at Ella"- threw it in my closet!"

"Ooh, shouldn't have done that." Emma said.

"Yeah, Mar, _loves_ The Beatles. You _never_ mess with her shirts." Patricia said.

"It's fine." Then, there was a knock at the door. We all raced for it.

"Okay, on the count of three.-" We all put pur hands on the door knob-" One...two...THREE!" We all opened the door at the same time, and, somehow, we all fell backwards. The boys were laughing hard.

"Smooth!" Carlos said while still laughing.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Patricia said.

"Could we have a little _help?"_ Emma asked, and the boys piled in to help us. James helped me up, and when I got up, I was inches from his face.

"Hi."I said.

"Clumsy much?" I laughed and pushed him away. "Oh, nice shirt!"

"Thanks! Love the shoes."

"Thanks."

"So, what movie are seeing?" Emma asked.

"We don't know yet."Kendall said.

"Well, c'mon!" Ella said.

...

We were in the car, listening to _We'll Be a Dream _by We The Kings and Demi Lovato. The boys sang the boy part and the girls made me sing the Demi Lovato part, because they 'Can't sing'. Yeah, Gustavo Roqcue signed them because they _can't sing_.

Do you remember the nights  
>We'd stay up just laughing<br>Smiling for hours  
>At anything<br>Remember the nights  
>We drove around crazy in love<p>

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream

Do you remember the nights  
>We made our way dreaming<br>Hoping of being  
>Someone big<br>We were so young then  
>We were too crazy<br>In love

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream

Whoa whoa  
>Whoa whoa<br>Whoa whoa

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream 

"You are amazing!"Logan said.

"I'm not Christina Aguilera amazing. In fact, I'm _not _amazing."

"I beg to differ!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay, okay." I laughed. "You guys win." James smirked.

"You should listen to us more often.''Carlos said. I rolled my eyes. "OOH! We're here!"We got out of the car, and went to the movies. We decided on a romantic comedy. After it was done, everyone walked around the mall, but we went our seperate ways. James and I hit the record shop. He had his arm around me the whole time.

"How 'bout this one?" He held up a Billy Joel record.

"Ohmigod! Where'd you find this? I've been looking for this for years!"

"Uh, it was right here." He pointed to the section right next to him.

"Ugh, thank you so much!" I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. We left the record shop and found everyone just in time, and we left at nine thirty. James and I went to get something to drink while everyone else went upstairs.

"How'd you like that movie?" He asked me.

"It was...not one of my favorites."

"Me neither..."After a while, he dropped me off at my appartment.

"See you tomorrow..."He said.

"What's wrong?"He chuckled.

"I just _really_ want to kiss you."

"Then, do it..."I closed my eyes and James put his hands on my back. He kissed me passionatley.

It was pure bliss.

He pulled away.

"I'll, um, see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah." I smiled. I opened the door to my appartment. Emma, Ella, and Patricia all fell down into the hallway. "YOU GUYS!"I stepped into the appartment, and went into my room. I got my notebook out and started writing a new song I had in my head because I know he won't always be there.

THE NEXT DAY

"You ready?"Gustavo asked, his voice echoing in the microphone.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, go."I picked up my guitar.

Before I fall  
>Too fast<br>Kiss me quick  
>But make it last<br>So I can see  
>How badly this will hurt me<br>When you say goodbye  
>Keep it sweet<br>Keep it slow  
>Let the future pass<br>And don't let go  
>But tonight<br>I could fall too soon  
>Under this beautiful moonlight<p>

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me...<p>

See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running  
>Scared from a clown<br>I'm terrified  
>Of what you do<br>My stomach screams  
>Just when I look at you<br>Run far away  
>So I can breathe<br>Even though you're  
>Far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>'Cause every hello ends with a<br>goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me...<p>

So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<br>I can't open up my heart  
>without a care<br>But here I go  
>It's what I feel<br>And for the first time in my  
>life I know it's real<p>

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>So please don't catch me<br>If this is love please don't break me  
>I'm giving up so<br>Just catch me 

"What's that song about?"Kelly asked.

"Um, I don't know."She gave me a confused look.

"That was amazing. You can go now." I nodded my head. I ran into James in the hallway.

"Hey!"He said and kissed me. "Ow!" Oh, crap. I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Sorry! I have to go to the bathroom for a ...minute." I ran to the bathroom, amd took my hand off my mouth. My fangs had come out and I must've bitten James. I must be thirsty. Crap! I went out of the bathroom, my mouth covered.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. I pulled her into the bathroom, and showed her my mouth. "OH! Um..."

"I accidentely bit James! I'm really thirsty!"

"Oh... I think we have some blood in the appartment."

"What?"

"Just...we do! You're saved!"

"Okay? Um, I never-"

"Just. Go. With. It!"

''FINE!" The worst thing that has EVER happened to me! 


	3. Unexpected Visitors

1 MONTH LATER:

"Hey, sweetie!" James found me in the lobby, and kissed me.

"Hello. So, watcha wanna do today?"

"I'm up for anything. Just, no pool."I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because, Kendall's out to get me and he's a the pool..."

"Oh, for what?"

"I have no idea. He just said he was going to get me and-" Just then, Kendall sprayed him with a huge water gun. He got James soaking wet! It was hilarious!

"Sorry, told you I'd get you!"Kendall said. I raised one eyebrow and laughed.

"I'm up for the pool now!" James said. "Considering the fact, I;m _soaking wet!_"

"Let me go get changed, and I'll be down in a minute!" He smiled and kissed me. I ran toward the elevator.

"Don't keep me waiting!" He yelled after me.

"Not planning on it!" I called back. I put on a blue bikini, and brown sandals. I had a green cover up over it, and my beach bag. James was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Hey!" I said. He smiled and got up.

"Hey, beautiful." He kissed the top of my head, and we headed to the pool. "You gonna get in?"

"I might." I took off my cover up, and took out my sunscreen. After I was done putting sunscreen on, James pulled both of my hands and got me off the chair.

"Please get in. _PLEASE?_" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but no dunking, or pushing me in."

"You're no fun!" I laughed. As soon as I got in, James started splashing me.

"HEY!" I said.

"You never said no splashing."

"You're right..."I splashed him back harder. He laughed.

"Okay, don't get my hair wet, I just put 'Cuda products in it."He smiled.

"You do realize that you care more for your hair than I do, right?"

"Yes."

"That's sad. So, what have you been doing today?"

He shrugged, "Nothing.-" He sat up on the ledge of the pool-" Just...thinking."

"That's a shocker!"He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You know I think...on occasion." I laughed, and sat on the ledge, too. He put his arm around me.

"I know. But, really, what were you thinking about?" He sighed.

"Um, nothing. I'll tell you later..."

"Okay, no big hurry. You wanna go shopping?"

"I would love to." He said sarcastically.

"Really, you don't have to buy me anything-"

"Aw, I'll buy you something. Our one month anniversary is in a week anyway. Early present."

"Aw! You remembered!"

"Mar, I never forgot. Now, let's go get dressed, and buy you that Shane Dawson shirt you want so bad."

...

Hey, guys!" I said, when I found Emma and Logan in the mall, eating Chik-Fil-A. I stole one of Emma's chicken nuggets.

"Thanks.'' She said sarcastically.

"No, prob." I smiled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Watcha got there?"Logan asked.

"Oh, just...MY SHANE DAWSON SHIRT!" I said laughed.

"You have fun with that." He said. I hit the back of his head.

"We'll see you guys later."James said. He guided me to the CD store. "I wanna get you something else."

"You can't, you already got me this and-"

"I'm buying you something else." He went to the M section. He pulled out Maroon 5's "Hands all over" CD. One I've been wanting for the longest time.

"Oh, my gosh! I love them! How'd you know?"

"This is the one CD you've been talking about for the _longest time_." He rolled his eyes.

"What? Adam Levine's hot." He payed for it, and I thought I'd buy him something. I took him to the sports shop.

"What are you doing? You hate sports."I went to the hockey section. "Oh, no, you're not. This stuff's way too expensive-"

"I'm buying you something." I picked up a hockey stick signed by some Minnesota hockey player (I couldn't read the name...).

"This is one hundred bucks! You are _not_ buying this. No matter how bad I want it."

"I'm. Buying. It." I went to the cashier and payed for it. One hundred bucks well spent!

"Let's get something to eat." He said. He payed for the whole thing.

"I owe you five bucks." I said.

"No, you don't. I'm buying it. Period." I put my hands up in defense.

"You're such a good boyfriend."

"I know." He smiled, and I laughed.

ONE WEEK LATER

James and I were stretched out on his couch, watching _Valentine's Day_, when he leaned down and whispered three words I never thought he'd say.

"I love you." He kissed my ear.I smiled.

"I-I love you, too." I leaned up, and kissed him. When we were done, I layed my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

Emma and I were sitting in the lobby. I was reading, and she was on her laptop. The most unexpected thing happened. Emma looked up, her eyes widened.

"O-oh, my God. M-Mar...Look." I looked up. My heart raced. The man and the woman spotted me, and walked over.

"Margaret Elizabeth?" The lady spoke. I just stared, with wide eyes. I shut my book, and looked at Emma. She was as pale as a ghost. "Margaret Elizabeth! We know it's you! Speak up!" The lady spoke again.

"M-mom...dad?" I stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, I didn't know that annonymous reviews were disabled, so I enabled them and anyone can review! Okay, here we go!**

"Why are you here?" I asked my mom.

"We heard you were dating...a mortal."

"So? What do you care? You hate me."

"We need to kill him."

"What? Why on earth do you need to kill him?"

"Because...we do..."

"That makes no sense. You are _not _going near him.

"Hey, Mar!" James came down.

"Hey! How about we go over here!" I literally jumped off the couch, grabbed his collar, and drug him back to the elevator.

"What's wrong?" He asked. What was I supposed to tell him?

"Um...my parents are down there-"

"Why don't you want me to meet them?"

"Because...they want to...kill...you..."

"What? Why?"

"I have no idea! I don't even know why they are there and how they found me! I ran away sixty years ago..." I whispered the last part.

"How long?"He asked.

"U-uh...six years...ago."

"Oh, I thought you said sixty!"

"Me too...Anyway, I need you to go to your appartment, and-" Just then, the elevator stopped. "Shit!" I whispered. The doors opened, but nothing was there. To my luck, two figures appeared at the door.

"Margaret Elizabeth Richardson!" Crap, she said my real last name.

"What?" I said.

"Who's he?" My mom asked.

"Why doesn't dad talk?"

"That's not what I asked you! Who is this boy?"

"James. My boyfriend." My mom laughed. She jumped to tackle him, but I stopped her in mid-air with my hand.

"Like I said, you are _not _going to touch him."

"I beg to differ." She jumped again, but I caught her and shoved her back down.

"Are you LISTENING to me?-" My fangs came out-"You aren't TOUCHING HIM!"She slapped me, and I punched her in the face, then kicked her. She got up, and muttered something.

"Why would you want to kill your mother?"

"Because you never cared for me. Why do you think I left with Emma, Patricia, and Ella? A palm tree is more of a mother than you ever were." James laughed. My mom gave him a dirty look.

"We'll be back."My mom said. She and dad left. I looked at James.

"What-what's in your mouth?" He asked. I covered my mouth. "Are those..fangs?" He went over to touch them. I slapped his hand.

"No. doggy teeth."

"Okay? S-so...whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know...um...I think I'm gonna take a nap."The elevator doors opened. I stepped out. I opened the door to my appartment. Tears started streaming down my face. After two minutes, I was balling into the pillow on my couch. Emma came in.

"Mar? Are you okay?" I hugged her hard and let out all of my feelings.

"I-I can't keep doing this! I love him...I can't lie anymore." Soon enough, Em was crying too.

"I understand. I really do. I love Logan, and I don't like lying to him." Then, Logan came in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He sat by us and rubbed our backs. We just kept crying. And I couldn't stop.

**Hey, so crappy chapter, I know. I had some writers block, and I didn't know how to end it, lol! Review please. :)**


	5. Secrets Come Out

**Thanks to:**

**Jennifer **

**and**

**Fairydoll. Those reviews made my day! :D I'm doing all of the girls poin of views in this chapter. :)**

Margaret's POV:

_She held the knife to his neck, making me scream. My hands were tied behind my back. I couldn't do anything to save him._

_"NO! PLEASE! STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Still, no one heard me._

_"I told you," My mother spoke. "We need to kill him." Tears were streaming down my face, I could hardly talk, but I spoke anyway._

_"You-you never t-t-told me w-why! I-I-I love H-h-h-him. Why would you do this to me?" I asked. Mother chuckled darkly. James' eyes bored into mine, he mouthed the words 'I love you', which made my cry even harder._

_"I hate you, you worthless peice of shit. That is why I'm doing this, you deserve it." Mother said. She slid the knife across his neck, causing him to bleed out, as I watched my former love fall to the ground. Now, it was my turn. Mom came over to me, with the same knife she used on James._

_"Margaret. Wake up, Margaret. Margaret..."_

"MARGARET!" Ella screamed at me. My breathing was fast, I sat up to see Emma, Patricia, Ella, Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall all looking terrified.

"W-what?"I asked, everyone looked relieved.

"Oh, thank God, you're okay. We were so worried." Emma said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were...screaming... like you had just seen someone get murdered. Ella was terrified, so she got us and we were trying to wake you up." James said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I, um. I don't remember." That was a lie.

"You know,"Carlos said. "you can tell us anything, right?" I nodded my head.

"Who's up for breakfast?" Patricia asked. Everyone raced to the kitchen except for James. He just stood there, staring at me. I laid back down.

"Aren't you gonna get any breakfast?" I asked. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm...not hungry. Can I tell you something?"He asked. I sat up.

"Well, yeah, you can tell me anything."I assured him.

"Well, I had this dream last night. You were on the ground with your hands tied up. Your mom had a knife to my throat, and you were screaming and crying. Then, she slid the knife across my throat, and I fell to the ground. That's all I remember, considering the fact that I woke up after she...killed me." I looked at him with wide eyes. "No." He whispered. "Did you have the same dream?"

"Y-yes! What do you think it means?"I asked.

"I-I don't know."He answered. Logan appeared in the door.

"You guys comin'?"He asked. "'Cause the food's going pretty fast." James and I smiled at each other, and raced to the kitchen. Emma had made home made waffles. She was the best out of the four of us at cooking. We had breakfast, got ready, and went down to the pool.

"Good grief, that's cold!" Ella said. Ella, Patricia, and Logan had got in the pool. I stayed away; I didn't want to get wet. Kendall pulled me off of the chair.

"Where are you- AH!" He threw me into the pool. It was freezing cold. I came back up shivering. "That was SO not cool!" I yelled at him.

"_Sorry_!" He said sarcastically. I got out of the pool, and he started running. I chased after him and finally caught up to him. I pushed him in the pool, athough he didn't have a bathing suit on. He came back up. "What the hell?"

"_What the hell?"_ I said, and stuck my tongue out, and went back to my chair. James rubbed my back. I got my music magazine out, and flipped through the pages until I found the article on Bille Joe Armstrong.

"Watcha readin'?" James asked. 

"Just an article on the hottest man on the face of the earth." I said. He smirked.

"I thought I was the hottest man on the face of the earth..."He said.

"You come in a close second." I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Gag." Emma said. I laughed. "LOGAN is the hottest man on the face of the earth."

"EW! Gross!" I said.

"I like you, too, Mar." Logan said. I laughed.

"Oh, you know I like you. I just don't show it." I said. He smiled and got out of the pool. By that time, I was fully dry.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked, his arms dripping with water.

"NO!" I pushed him back in the pool. He came up laughing. After we were done at the pool, we hit the mall. Emma and I went to Deb. We were picking out outfits for the next day, because we were going to go a movie premiere, but it wasn't too fancy.

"How about this?" She held up a dress that had a black top, red belt, and black and with flowers at the bottom.

"Cute! Now, your turn." I looked through the dresses until I found a dress that was perfect for Em. It was white, but had a bunch of red roses over it, and it was strapless. "Here." I handed it to her. She had a big smile on her face.

"I love it! Thank you!" She hugged me. James and Logan came in.

"Hey guys-"James started.

"WHOA!" I said and hid my dress behind my back. "No seeing our dresses. You'll see them tomorrow. Out."

"But-" I cut Logan off.

"No buts, OUT!" I pushed them back in the hall. Emma and I payed for our dresses, and met the boys outside of the store. I hooked arms with James. He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. We ran into Kendall and Ella.

"Hey, guys!" Ella said. "You gus get your dresses?"

"Yep, did you?" Emma asked. Ella nodded her head. We finally caught up to Patricia and Carlos in the arcade (Go figure.).

...

Patricia's POV:

Carlos and I were in his room, playing Call of Duty, when something unexpected happened.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked, and paused the game.

"Sure, anything!" I said, enthusiastically.

"I, um, I...I'm not good at this. But, I love...you." He kissed me and put his forehead on mine.

"I love you...too!" I kissed him on the cheek. He unpaused the game, and we started playing again.

...

Ella's POV:

"Um, what about this one?" Kendall held up a movie, _Thirteen Going On Thirty_.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure. I like that movie." He put it in the DVD player, sat down beside me, and out his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. After thirty minutes, he tilted my head up, and kissed me.

"I love you. " He said.

"I love you...t-too." He smiled and kissed me again.

...

Emma's POV:

"Logan! I don't understand this problem." I said. He solved the problem, and it was a cute way of telling me. It said I love you in nerd form. I smiled at him.

"Love you, too." I kissed him. So sweet!

...

Margaret's POV:

I was asleep on the couch, when I woke up to the door being opened by three teenage girls. I sat up. Ella, Patricia, and Emma were smiling like idiots.

"Okay, who lost their virginity?" I said, they all gave me dirty looks.

"I didn't, but Logan said he loved me!" Emma dished.

"No way! Carlos said he loved me, too!" Particia said.

"Kendall said he loved me, too..." Ella said.

"The...pact..." I dozed off.

"What?" Emma asked.

"The-the pact! Remember? Only if we fall in love shall we tell anyone about us being vampires!" We all looked at each other.

"Do-do we have to?" Ella asked.

"It's the right thing to do..." Patricia said.

"C'mon, let's go tell them." Emma said.

...

"Okay," I said. "we need to tell you something..." I looked at Emma, Patricia, and Ella. I held up my hand. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1...'

"We're vampires." We all said at the same time. The boys busted out laughing. I crossed my arms.

"That-that's the funniest thing in the world!" Logan said.

"Oh, you think we're kidding?" Emma asked. We all let our fangs out. The guys immediatley stopped laughing. James stared at me with wide eyes. I sighed. He pulled me into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" James asked.

"I...See, James, when we ran away, we made a commitment that we wouldn't tell anyone that we were vampires unless we fell in love with them, and...here we are!" I said.

"How... old are you?" He asked.

"I-I'm one hundred ten." His jaw dropped.

"Jesus, I'm practically dating an old lady." I glared at him.

"Yeah, 'cause that's _exactly _what you're supposed to say to a girl." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You're still hot." He gave me a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes. I kissed him.

"Love birds, sorry to inturupt your little conversation, but you better get over here. This is probably something you'd want to talk about." Carlos said. James and I proceeded to the other side of the room, where the guys and girls were having an intriguing conversation.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" I asked. I looked at Emma.

"Well, the guys asked if we were going to...change them. What do you think?" Emma asked.

"Um, I-I don't know. I've never changed anyone before..." James gave me a concerned look. "James? What-what do you want?" I asked.

"I-I...I want you to change me."

"Um..." Emma trailed off.

"Yeah, um, you wouldn't want that..." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It hurts like hell, first of all. And, second of all, it sucks. Big time." I said.

"But, we all love each other, and I want to be with all of you for a long time. And, by 'long time', I mean a _long _time. Like...forever." Kendall said. It warmed my heart.

"Not right now." I said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because. I don't care what they do, but I don't want to change you right this very minute." He sighed, and nodded. I felt bad, though. I mean, I'd do anything for him, just not change him.

"Yeah, maybe in a couple of years..." Ella said. Kendall gave her a sad look. "Months?" She asked. Kendall nodded his head. Maybe, in a couple of years, but James doesn't get it. I didn't want this. I didn't choose to be this, so why should he choose to be cursed?

**Hey. **

**Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. **

**See that little button right there? Yeah, that's me. Click on me.**

**You know you want to.**

**:D I made this chapter extra lng for you guys!**


	6. Change

**I think this may be the last chapter. :|**

Two Months Later:

"Please?" James asked.

"NO! I'm not changing you!" I replied. He put his puppy dog face on. "Not even with that adorable face. Now, c'mon. Gustavo wants us."

...

"Okay, you two, are you ready?" Gustavo asked. James and I nodded our heads.

(James):Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<br>But you broke me, now I can't feel anything

When I love you it's so untrue  
>I can't even convince myself<br>When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else

Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<p>

You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<p>

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?

(Margaret):Oh, what are we doing?  
>We are turning into dust<br>Playing house in the ruins of us

(Both):Running back through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to save<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When it's too late, too late<p>

Oh, it tears me up  
>I tried to hold on but it hurts too much<br>I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
>To make it all okay<p>

You can't play our broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<p>

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>How can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?

But we're running through the fire  
>When there's nothing left to save<br>It's like chasing the very last train  
>When we both know it's too late, too late<p>

You can't play on broken strings  
>You can't feel anything<br>That your heart don't want to feel  
>I can't tell you something that ain't real<p>

Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
>So how can I give anymore<br>When I love you a little less than before?  
>(James):Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before<p>

(Both):Let me hold you for the last time  
>It's the last chance to feel again<p>

"Great. Go away." Gustavo said. James kissed me.

"I'll never stop loving you." He said, and kissed me again.

"That's the deepest thing I've ever heard you say." I said, He laughed. He drove me back to the Palm Woods. The boys were coming over to watch a movie, so I had to get back to the girls. Sadly, it was the boys' turn to pick the movie, and, God forbid, they always pick a scary movie. So, the girls and I picked up the place, and the boys came over. The boys picked "Salem's Lot" and "Nightmare On Elm Street" out of our movie cabnet. They picked "Salem's Lot" to watch, and I was screaming bloody murder. James patted my head. Obviously, he wasn't that scared, but he was scared! After that one, we didn't watch any other scary movie. James and Logan spent the night in our beds (No, we didn't do it, thank you very MUCH!) because we were scared. I woke up the next morning, and James was still asleep. I got up and made him breakfast.

"James, James..." I whispered, and shook him.

"Yup?" He woke up.

"Here." I held out a tray of food to him. He thanked me, and kissed me. When he was done, he came out, and sat by me on the couch.

"Beautiful." He greeted me.

"Hi." He kissed me, and kept kissing me, until we were making out. I had to admit, he's the best kisser ever. He pushed me down gently on the couch.

"GET A ROOM!" We heard someone yell. We looked up and it was Patricia. She gagged.

"Sorry! MY room is taken by a girl who sleeps in too late. And, anyway, it's not like we're having sex, for Gods' sake!" Patricia stared at me with wide eyes. I've never screamed at her like that before. I've always like her. "I'm sorry, Patricia." She accepted my apologie, and made herself cereal.

1 Month later:

It was James' birthday today. His party is at eight at the pool. It's six right now, and I'm getting ready. I picked a cute, black with some sparkles, strapless dress that came down to the middle of my thighs. Also, I had black ankle-boots to go with it. It was finally time to go down. I went down with Emma because Patricia and Ella weren't ready. When I got down there, James winked at me. I laughed, and hugged him.

"Happy birthday!" I said, and kissed him. Emma said happy birthday, too. We sang Happy Birthday to James, and after that he brought me a peice of cake.

"Here." He handed me the cake.

"Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek. It was really good. I leaned against the entry way to the pool. Patricia texted me.

'When r u going to do it?'

'In a bit. Ppl are still talking to him.'

When James was done talking, he came over to me.

"Hey, what are we doing?" He asked. I'd sent him a text earlier, asking him to come over.

"C'mon, your present's upstairs." I led him up to the appartment, and sat him down. "You always wanted to get changed, right?"

"Of course,"

"Well, let's talk about it. Why do you want to get changed?" I asked.

"I love you, Margaret, that's why. I want to be with you forever." I nodded.

"Persuade me. I'll sit right next to you.-" I sat down next to him-"Go." He sighed.

"Mar, I love you, and always will. Please, change me, I don't want to sit here and get old so you can watch me die. That's not what I want. I want to breathe the air you breathe, see the things you see. I want to get married to you.-" He turned toward me and grabbed my hands-"Please," he whispered. I looked into his beautiful eyes. I kissed him in the most, passionate, romanic way I could.

"O-okay, I'll do it." I got up, and stood behind the couch. I let my fangs come out, and tilted his head to the side. I put my teeth into his flesh, sucking out his blood. He screamed in pain. When I was done, he was unconscious. I honestly couldn't believe what I'd just done. In one day, my lover will be with me forever. I smiled, and sat down next to him. I looked over at the bite mark on his neck. I laughed, turned the TV on, and layed there with my dead boyfriend.

**SO, how'd you like the ending? Love it? Hate it? Please reveiw!**


End file.
